Mr. Peabody
Mr. Peabody & Sherman is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film based on the characters from the Peabody's Improbable History segments of the 1960s animated television series The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. It is produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. Rob Minkoff is the director, and Alex Schwartz and Denise Nolan Cascino are the producers. This is the third film based on Rocky and Bullwinkle. Mr. Peabody & Sherman will feature the voices of Ty Burrell, Max Charles, Stephen Colbert, Leslie Mann, Ariel Winter, Allison Janney, and Stephen Tobolowsky. This is the first Dreamworks film based on a TV show and the first Rocky and Bullwinkle film to be fully animated. The film is scheduled to be released on March 7, 2014 in the United States.The Hollywood Reporter - "DreamWorks Animation Pushes Back Release for 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman'" Plot The film will feature Mr. Peabody, a talking dog who is the smartest being in the world, and his adopted boy Sherman. When Sherman's use of their time traveling WABAC machine results in disastrous and comical results, it is up to them to put things on track before the space-time continuum is irreparably destroyed.DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "Ty Burrell & Max Charles Take On Lead Roles in Dreamworks Animation's Mr. Peabody & Sherman in 2014" Official synopses "Mr. Peabody (voiced by Ty Burrell) is a business titan, inventor, scientist, gourmand, two-time Olympic medalist, and genius…who also happens to be a dog. Using his most ingenious invention, the WABAC machine, Mr. Peabody and his adopted boy Sherman (Max Charles) hurtle back in time to experience world-changing events first-hand and interact with some of the greatest characters of all time. But when Sherman breaks the rules of time travel, our two heroes find themselves in a race to repair history and save the future, while Mr. Peabody may face his biggest challenge yet – being a parent."DreamWorksAnimation.com - "Peabody: Story" "Mr. Peabody, the most accomplished dog in the world, and his mischievous boy Sherman, use their time machine - The WABAC - to go on the most outrageous adventures known to man or dog. But when Sherman takes The WABAC out for a joyride to impress his friend Penny, they accidentally rip a hole in the universe, wreaking havoc on the most important events in world history. Before they forever alter the past, present and future, Mr. Peabody must come to their rescue, ultimately facing the most daunting challenge of any era: figuring out how to be a parent. Together, the time traveling trio will make their mark on history."Mr. Peabody & Sherman Official Website - "Story" International Voice Cast English�������� * Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody, a talking dog, business titan, inventor, scientist, Nobel laureate, gourmand, and two-time Olympic medalist * Max Charles as Sherman, Peabody's adopted boy. In the original series, Mr. Peabody is Sherman's owner.Deadline.com - "Comic-Con: Cate Blanchett, Djimon Hounsou And 'Game Of Thrones' Kit Harington Join 'How To Train Your Dragon 2'" * Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson, Mr. & Mrs. Peterson's daughter,The Hollywood Reporter - "Stephen Colbert, Allison Janney Join Voice Cast of 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman' (Exclusive)" by Pamela McClintock and Sherman's classmateUSAToday.com - "Sneak peek: A new time for 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman'" by Bryan Alexander * Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson, Penny's dad, a character with no counterpart in the original cartoons * Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson, Paul's wifeCollider.com - "DreamWorks Presents Sneak Peeks at ... MR. PEABODY & SHERMAN" by Dave Trumbore * Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion, a social service workerIGN.com - "DreamWorks Animation Previews Mr. Peabody and Sherman ..." * Stephen Toblowsky as Principal Purdy * Mel Brooks as Sigmund FreudTwitter - "Mel Brooks as Sigmund Freud in Mr. Peabody & Sherman." by Rob Minkoff * Stanley Tucci as Leonardo da Vinci * Patrick Warburton as Agamemnon * Lake Bell as Mona Lisa * Zach Callison as King Tut * Dennis Haysbert as The Chairman French (Français)���� Guillaume Gallienne : Mr. Peabody Jules Timmerman : Sherman Garance Pauwels : Penny Peterson Vincent Ropion : Paul Peterson Pauline Larrieu : Mlle Grunion Marie-Eugénie Maréchal : Patty Peterson Frédéric Souterelle : Agamemnon Salvatore Ingoglia : Leonard de Vinci Omar Yami : Ay Production Plans for a film based on the characters of Mister Peabody and Sherman have existed for several years with director Rob Minkoff. His first attempt to make a feature film goes to 2003, when it was reported that Minkoff's Sony-based production company Sprocketdyne Entertainment and Bullwinkle Studios would produce a live-action/CG film, with a possibility of Minkoff to direct it.AnimationMagazine.net - "A CG Mr. Peabody Will Time Travel in Feature" by Ryan Ball The live-action film was not realized, but in 2006, Minkoff joined DreamWorks Animation to direct a computer-animated film adaptation. Andrew Kurtzman was set to write the screenplay, based on the pitch, developed by Minkoff with his longtime producing partner Jason Clark.DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation and Director Rob Minkoff Team Up to Bring 'Mr. Peabody & Sherman' to the Big Screen" The film went through several release date changes. Originally scheduled for March 2014,DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "DreamWorks Animation Announces Feature Film Release Slate Through 2014"DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "Gregg Taylor Named DreamWorks Animation's Head of Development and Alex Schwartz Named Producer of Mr. Peabody & Sherman" DreamWorks Animation's high expectations moved the film to November 2013, replacing another DreamWorks Animation film Me and My Shadow.DreamWorks Animation Investor Relations - "New Distributor Twentieth Century Fox Unveils DreamWorks Animation's Release Slate Through 2016" The last shift happened in February 2013, which pushed the film back to March 7, 2014, reportedly due to "more advantageous release window," again replacing Me and My Shadow. Originally, Robert Downey, Jr. was set to voice Mr. Peabody,Entertainment Weekly - "EXCLUSIVE: Robert Downey Jr. to star in 'Peabody and Sherman' for DreamWorks Animation" by Anthony Breznican but in March 2012, he was replaced by Ty Burrell. Max Charles, the actor who plays young Peter Parker in The Amazing Spider-Man, will voice Sherman. Stephen Colbert will voice Paul Peterson, Mr. Peabody's nemesis; Leslie Mann, who replaced Ellie Kemper, will voice Peterson's wife, Patty; and Ariel Winter will voice their daughter Penny. Also joining the cast are Stephen Tobolowsky and Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion. Release Mr. Peabody & Sherman will be theatrically accompanied with a DreamWorks Animation short film based on the Rocky and Bullwinkle characters from The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. The short is being directed by Gary Trousdale, who is known for co-directing Beauty and the Beast, and will feature June Foray as RockyAWN.com - "DreamWorks Animation Previews 2013 Slate" by Jennifer Wolfe and Tom Kenny as Bullwinkle.AVClub.com - "SpongeBob's Tom Kenny talks his favorite voiceover artists" by Todd VanDerWerff It will serve as a test for a possible feature film based on the characters.Animation Guild Blog - "The Gary Trousdale Interview -- Part III" by Steve Hulett Gallery Posters MP&S promo picture.jpg Mr-peabody-lincoln.jpg Mr-peabody-wig.jpg Mr-peabody-french.jpg Mr-peabody-egyptian.jpg Mr-peabody-trojan.jpg tumblr_mzibjkDu8u1qmzwx0o1_500.jpg Stills Sherman-mr-peabody.jpg Sherman-mr-peabody2.jpg Sherman-mr-peabody3.jpg Sherman-penny-mr-peabody.jpg Mr-peabody-penny-sherman.jpg Penny-and-sherman.jpg Videos File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman Trailer|Trailer 1 File:Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - TV Spot Dr. Who|TV Spot Dr. Who File:Mr. Peabody And Sherman - World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer|World's Most Extraordinary Dog Trailer File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Booby Trap" Clip|"Booby Trap" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Shermanus" Clip|"Shermanus" Clip File:Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip|"The Talented Mr. Ripley" Clip References External links * Official website